Muddled Heartstrings
by RubyRedLovett
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange captures Hermione and keeps her prisoner in the basement of her home. The more she is around the young girl, the more Bellatrix's views of her begin to change. Where will these new feelings take the two of them? Rating and genres may change.


Chapter 1

Hermione sighed as she sat up in bed, only to discover that there was no sign of light in the sky, signaling that it was still at least a few hours before sunrise. Everyone else in the Burrow was sound asleep, but Hermione seemed unable to join them. She could sense someone watching them. Death Eaters were nearly always watching from just outside the wards, stalking like hungry predators.

_How can they sleep knowing that we could be attacked any minute?! _

Hermione couldn't take it anymore once she heard the subtle footsteps of someone slowly walking on the dry grass outside. She quickly but quietly got out of bed and put her cloak on over her pyjamas: a simple baby pink tank top and soft, white fleece pj bottoms. After getting her wand, Hermione snuck into Harry's bedroom and took the invisibility cloak. She quietly crept outside underneath the cloak without waking anyone who was sleeping inside. Hermione was careful to stay low and silent as she reached the edge of the protection barrier. She hadn't seen anyone or anything yet and had stopped hearing footsteps as well, besides her own of course.

After about an hour of creeping around, her search for a Death Eater had become a walk under the stars. It seemed as if the intruder had left.

_Probably to report to Voldemort._

Hermione soon reached the small pond in the clearing, not too far from the Burrow. It was surrounded by tall dry grass and felt fairly safe at the moment.

_Too safe._

Hermione turned around with her wand out, but kept hidden under the cloak. The same footsteps could be heard again, very light, hardly there at all, belonging to someone skilled in stalking. They sounded quite close, almost as if they were..

_Right behind.._

Hermione spun around, but the stalker pulled Hermione's cloak off with one swift movement, and disarmed her even faster.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" An unusually soft tone mocked Hermione, who was struggling to make out the shadowy figure in the darkness of the night.

"Who's there?" Hermione wasn't sure if she should be looking for who was speaking or looking for her wand that had been taken from her.

"You're that mudblood, Granger, aren't you?"

Hermione shivered at those words, but was also infuriated by them. "Who are you? Where is my wand?!"

"You mean this?" A hooded figured stepped out from the tall grass, which Hermione hadn't even realized was there, while holding what was unmistakably, Hermione's wand

Hermione lurched forward to grab her wand, but stopped suddenly when she felt cold metal against her throat. Her face was inches from that of the hooded figure and she slowly realised that the metal against her throat was a dagger. It was still too dark for Hermione to see who she was facing, but she could make out a set of ruby red lips, that of which existence had been revealed by the pale moonlight.

"I wouldn't make any rash decisions, girl." The lips parted in a snarl, revealing rotten and decaying teeth.

Hermione, being the child of dentists, couldn't help but think it was a shame since she could tell that these teeth were once nearly perfect.

"Now, I have just the place for you."

Before Hermione could speak, she had a cold hand grip her own and they apparated to what looked like a dungeon, but was in fact a basement.

"Who are you?!" she demanded this time, only to receive a punch in the face that was so sudden and unexpected that it knocked Hermione off her feet and flat against the floor.

The figure, now standing above her, removed its hood to reveal its facial features. Milky white skin, those same ruby lips, heavy lidded eyes, and long curly hair that was blacker than black.

_Ah, of course. Bellatrix Lestrange._

Hermione internally cursed herself for not realising the identity of her captor when she first heard the sound of her voice. It was a bit lower than most pureblood women and had a husky tone to it. Even Hermione, who hated the woman, had to admit it was quite attractive and maybe even seductive.

"Stupid girl. Did you really think you could catch little old me?" Bellatrix pouted, pretending to look hurt.

Hermione flinched as the sound of her wand being snapped echoed off the stone walls.

"Dragon heartstring? Very nice." Bellatrix said, smirking, "It's the same as my own wand. Quite powerful, and easy to turn to the dark arts."

"It works just as well with regular spells." Hermione hissed through clenched teeth

Bellatrix's dark eyes narrowed and suddenly, Hermione was now looking at the death eater through steel bars. When she had been punched, she had been knocked backwards into a small cell without realising.

"You're mine now, mudblood. I won't kill you...yet. That would be too sympathetic of me. Just like how I could have been killed for my so called crimes, but instead I was thrown into AZKABAN!" Bellatrix screamed, her voice becoming shrill at the mention of the infamous prison where she herself had spent fourteen years of her life.

Even Hermione had to admit that Azkaban sounded more than inhumane from what she had heard about it, "Why would you want me?"

Bellatrix cackled, "Oh dear girl..don't play that bullshit card with me. It's no secret that Potter and that Weasle need you to keep themselves from doing anything stupid."

Hermione bit her lip to keep from saying something that would probably get her tortured.

"Now, I have been so nice as to give you some rules." Bellatrix said, her voice sickly sweet as she slowly paced in front of the door to Hermione's cell, "You will remain in your cell all day and every day, unless I say otherwise. That bucket in the corner should explain your bathroom facilities." She smirked again as Hermione's eyes widened.

"How am I supposed to bathe?" Hermione sneered, pushing her luck.

"You won't be." Bellatrix answered almost immediately, "As for sleeping, the corner to the far right is probably the least damp, but because of that it has the most spider webs and such...all of which have residents." she giggled, but not exactly cutely.

It made Hermione shiver slightly.

"That water dish over there will refill itself automatically and I will bring you something to eat everyday, unless I am unable, which in that case, my house elf will do it." Bellatrix said casually as she filled the little water dish with a quick blast of water from the tip of her wand.

Hermione nearly wondered if it was poison.

"See you later, muddy."

With that, Bellatrix was suddenly gone with a laugh, leaving Hermione by herself in the dark cell.

**A/N: Any questions? Feel free to pm or write them in a review. Reviews are love xx**


End file.
